


Comforting Embrace

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 05:39:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13991625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: After a rough day, you just want the embrace of the Royal Adviser.





	Comforting Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> Mild spoilers for the end of the game.

As you entered the apartment, the first thing that hit you was the scent of supper cooking. Ignis was home. Just that small bit of comfort made your heart ache as tears welled up in your eyes. Today had been a very rough day with people yelling at you and telling you how it was your fault for every little thing that went wrong. The light had been restored for two years now, Ardyn a distant memory, but everything needed rebuilding. People needed their homes rebuilt and many wanted it a specific way. Some wanted it just the way it was before others wanted things added that would overshoot the budget.

Unfortunately, you were at the receiving end of most of their anger when you told them that what they wanted wasn’t in the budget. Today had been especially brutal as it seemed like everything that could go wrong, went wrong. There was too many of one order and not enough of another. People screamed at you because the contractor screwed up their perfect home. The icing on the cake was having a contractor throw plans at you and quit on the spot.

Setting your keys down and kicking off your shoes, you shut the door behind you before making your way to the source of the delicious smells. There standing before the stove was your boyfriend of four years, Ignis. He was wearing his Kingsglaive outfit, but his jacket was elsewhere. Seeing him in the outfit always made you smile as you got to see how toned he was. You vaguely wondered if he had heard you come home. His sight was gone, but his other senses easily made up for it.

“Welcome home, Darling.” Came his greeting, a smile on his face. Going behind him, you wrapped your arms around his waist, burying your face between his shoulder blades. His cologne wrapped around you, making you sigh as you held onto him tightly. Just the feel of his solid frame against you was comforting. Holding onto him made the stress of the day fade away to nothing.

Sensing something was wrong, he turned the burners off before turning around to embrace you. A gentle kiss was placed on your forehead as his hands gently massaged your back. Closing your eyes, you rested your head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The man was soothing in every aspect of his being.

“Are you alright?” He asked gently.

“I just need to feel you.” You answered, focusing on nothing but the feel of his embrace around you.

“I take it, today was a bad day?” He asked gently, resting his head on yours.

“People demanding things they can’t have, orders coming in wrong, people angry because their countertop is white instead of eggshell. Even had a contractor quit today.” You answered. Ignis placed a gentle kiss on your head again.

“The best part though, love, is it’s over. You are home with me and I made your favorite.” Ignis whispered making you smile. You looked up at him, his lips gently meeting yours.

“I don’t deserve you.” You whispered and Ignis chuckled.

“I disagree. It is I who don’t deserve you.” He whispered with a smile. Today was starting to look up.


End file.
